Clubhouse GONE WILD !
by x iSasori-lover x
Summary: what happens when 2 girls have a party in a treehouse? read to find out more
1. your invited!

**Clubhouse GONE WILD!**

Uta passed out a white peice of paper and screamed in the girl's face

"COME OR DIE!, thank you for listening!"

"Jeez, no need, it is my party as well?!"

"NO!, ALL ME, ALL MINE, MY PARTY"

"we're not even at school yet!"

"Oh come on, Anaya, I'm working on my opening line, you like it?"

"yeah sure, I guess"

They walked through the gates of school and on the way Uta was giving out invitations,while saying her line.

Anaya was handed a bunch and was ordered to hand them out, She bumped into a gang of boys.

"Anaya, what you doing?" said a Blonde boy to the black-haired lass scrambling on the floor after Uta ran her over trying to catch up to

'a-fit-boy-who-wouldn't-get-away-from-her-if-her-life-depended-on-it'

"Oh hey Naruto, Handing out Invitations to our party, here you go"

"thanks. Say where is Uta? "

"I'm not sure, I don't go everywere with her you know"

"Okay catch you later then"

Uta finally came round the corner with the boy in a headlock

"LOOK _MATE_ TAKE THE PAPER OR I'LL MAKE YOU CHEW IT"

"OK, I'LL TAKE IT, I'LL TAKE IT!"

Uta dropped the fellow and happily gave him a invo, she turned and saw Anaya

"Come on we have chemistry, get a move on"

"Okay I am coming"

~In Chemistry~

"Right kids get your Bunsen Burners and safety glasses"

The class did as they were told and turned on the BB's

"Have you all got your magnesium?"

heard a chorus of 'yes, sir'

Uta and Anaya weren't listening to a word was saying and of course

_**Fucked it up.**_

Anaya placed the Magnesium onto the fire but Uta was listening to her ipod and knocked it over on to the pair next to them and one of the guy's arm set on fire

"OH MY GOD, HELP ME, I-I-I'M ON FIRE"

Anaya turned to him and burst out laughing and grabbed a bottle of water

"Oh hush up bitch"

and threw the water on his arm.

"Anaya and Uta outside right now!"

they did as said while still laughing

"What the hell do you think you are doing"

"We erm............... kinda screwed up our experiment sir"

"Is that the best excuse you could come up with!"

" Erm............ yeah!" and carried on laughing

"Right detention for the both of you, I will see you at 12:30 today, got it, now take this note to the head"

"Got it" they both chanted

as they walked away to the headteacher's office, Uta leaned towards Anaya

"We're not going at 12:30, are we?"

"Hell no"

"OK, just checking"

" Anyways have you forgotten we are supposed to be going to meet Shikamaru and Sai at dinner, so we can give them the invites"

"Oh yeah"

~Headteacher's office~

**Knock Knock**

"Come in, Aaaaaaah, welcome girls"

"whatever, just take the note, it's off "

read the note over and over again

"you. burnt. a. fellow. student?!"

Uta clamped her hand over her mouth trying to stop the laughter coming out

"well, not intentionally, but you have to admit it was funny!"

The girls were on the floor giggling

"You two are very lucky it's the holidays tommorrow or you'd be excluded"

turned to face the girls but they weren't there instead he was left to face a wide open door

"I'd be so glad to be rid of those two"

~the first day of summer holidays~

"Get up Anaya it's the 1st day of summer hols whooooooo "

"Okay okay i'm up i'm up OMG your right it's the the day we get busy and start decorating the treehouse!".

~Later that day~

"GIRLS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Uta's mother stared at her neice and her daughter, who were in tight lycra suits carrying loaded paint guns.

" We are going to go decorate the tree house"

"What dressed like that?"

"ER... yeah"

Uta and Anaya walked passed her and walked toward's the tree house

"What colour should the bathroom walls be?"

"How about blue?"

"Yer i like it!"

"Okay. LETS DO THIS SHIT !"

~That night about 7:30~

" Come on girls you have been at that all day"

"Okay dad/uncle we are coming now"

Uta and Anaya walked into the house through the front door just as the porch light came on.

"So how is it going?"

"Great we have painted the 2 bedrooms and the bathroom"

"Ahhhhhh sounds good .I remember when your uncle Uta and your dad Anaya built that tree house when you where just little. You kept on bugging us to build one and in the end we just gave in and built you both it, but at least you are making it at good use, like having a party"

"Yeah its gona be soooooooooooooo much fun. Right Anaya?"

"Right!"

--

_Heey!!_

_I'm kinda new at the whole writing a story!_

_I am like addicted to Mall cop, i went to see it for my party it was good_

_**Don't go to pizza hut, they don't have any sense of humour!**_

_we were ordering pizzas (duh!) and they had like 2 different kinds of bases, thick and thin, a waitress was like "what do you want your pizza on?" me and my friend were like "thick please" and we asked our other friends what they wanted and one of them was totally not listening, turned to the waitress, the waitress looked back and said "what would you like yours on ?" and my friend stared at her like she was freakin' dumb and said "on a plate?!"_

_ALL of us burst out laughing........except the waitress, who looked like she sucked a lemon but my friend realised what she said and said "she hates me"_


	2. Mystery

**Chapter 2**

(Early Wednesday morning)

"Whoooooooo nearly done, what do you think Anaya"?

"I think it needs more furniture " Anaya said while sweat was dripping down her face.

"Uta, Anaya you have visitors"

"okay Mom coming"

They both walked over to the front door where to good looking lads were with black hair and wearing a short-ish top (that was also black) and black pants. The other with brown hair, fish net top and brown pants.

"Hey hun"! Uta said to Shikamaru while hugging him and giving him a ligh kiss on the cheek.

While Anaya and Sai went off hand in hand up the pebble dashed path towards the entrance of the treehouse.

(Later that day)

"I think another day or so and it will be all ready for the party". While Anaya was saying this Uta was daydreaming about her and Shikamaru and how sweet he is ............

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME"?! (angry face)

"sorry did you say something"? Uta had learned that line from her Chemistry teacher .

"doesn't matterforget it"!

Uta went back to daydreaming...................

"Uta snap out of it, we have to go into town to get a few things, like fingerfoods and things" While saying this Uta was making funny signs with her fingers. (A/N. use your imagination)

"Umm..... okay" Uta jumped up from where she had been sitting, and they both turned to Sai and Shikamaru, and asked them if they wanted to come into town, but they both had thing's to do so at the end of the street, Sai and Anaya hugged and kissed and said goodbye and so did Shikamaru and Uta but while Uta walked off Shikamaru tapped her on the bum and Uta turned around and gave him a warming smile and she walked over to where Anaya was waiting for her.

(In town shopping)

"Okay so next on our shopping list is cookie-dough, so lets go to the super market"

Uta started walking as she said this.

"Anaya come on slow-poke keep up"!

"Erm..... I wouldn't cross the street if I was you"

"why not"?

"well look"

Uta looked accross the street and saw stood outside of a bookshop, staring at the books. Well it actually looked more like he was hugging them. (A/N. hahahahah freak ! LOL)

"Oh crap! yeah we didn't go to his stupid if we creep slowly accross the street, he won't notice us"

They both did what Uta had said and Anaya was doing roly-poly's, and hiding behind bin's as if she was a spy or something.

(Flashback) - year3

"Okay kids if I point to you, I would like you to tell me what you would like to be, when your'e older" The teacher Tsunde pointed to about 5 children (Ino,Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto and Hinata) then she pointed to Anaya and asked her and she said

"When i am older I am going to be the world's greatest AWSOME'ST SPY you have ever seen"

The whole class burst out laughing including Uta.

"Oh shutup all of you Ino PIG"!

(Flashback ended)

"Oh hi girls fancy bumping into you here"

"Crap he caught us"

"Sorry we didn't attend your s-t-u-p-i-d ..... i mean detention"

"What oh yeah i had forgotten all about that (giggles), so how are you going to make it up to me"?

"Well we are having a club party, you can come if you want. here" Uta reached into her small red sideback and pulled out a spare invataion"

"Awwwwwww thanks girls. So I guess I will see you there then"

"Okay byeeeeee" Uta and Anaya ran off towards the shop's.

"Uta you idiot! Why the hell did you just invite on of our teachers"?

"Because it will be funny seing the teachers get drunk, then we can record them and put it on youtube silly, and he is kinda cute" (blushes)

"And how do you know that there will be more, then teacher wise coming to our party"?

"Do you realy think he will come on his own"? Uta looked at Anaya and she looked completely blank.

"No"!

"yeah I guess your we have shopping to do"

They walked of towards the super market but were stoped by something, something shiny near a back-aly. Uta picked up a necklace with a circle and an upside down triangle.

"Pretty" Anaya said looking at it.

"Hey, hey that's Hidan's!" screamed a raven haired lad running towards them, Uta stuck out her leg and sent the boy, flipping over the kerb.

"What gives Sasuke?"

"That's my friends, I have been looking everywhere for it!"

"Well give us the address, and we will take it"

"Right!"

Sasuke led the girls to a block of flats.

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i wonder whats gone happen next you guys ? well reda the next one to find out whoooooooooo ohohohohoh ! LOL x


	3. welcome Akatsuki

**Chapter 3**

! Knock, Knock, Knock !

"Wait, wait don't go, I am coming, Tobi's coming"

"Erm....... hi" Uta and Anaya stood there holding the necklace, while Tobi stood at the door-way.

"Would you two lovely ladies like to come in"?

"Well actually..........." Anaya didn't get to finish off she was saying because Tobi was pushing, both of them inside the colourful flat.

"Hey don't push we can walk" Uta said while taking Tobi's hand's of her hips.

"WOW realy cool place"

"Thanks"! a guy with black hair and a black cape, with red clouds on said.

"OMG.I can not believe we are in THE Akatsuki flat" Uta said while looking at the painting's and clay models.

(**In the kitchen**)

Sasori and Deidara were making ramen while taking about how AWSOME they are blah, blah, blah.............

"OMG it's i like have your autograph"!?

"Yeah sure, sweetie" Uta gave him a pen and a piece of wrote his signiture on it and put a little kiss at the end, and handed the piece of paper to Uta, while she was staring directly at him.

"Would you like a free puppet............"?

"Uta"

"Wow nice name, and pretty"

"Thanks and yes please" While Uta went off with Sasori, Anaya asked Itachi for his autograph and he delightfuly agreed.

"So what are you doign here anyway"? Sasori asked while leading Uta into the living-room, where everyone else was.

"Oh are we doing here Anaya"?

"God damn you women, you carn't rememeber anything"!

"No wait I found this" Uta showed everyone the necklace.

"That's mine" said a tall-ish guy with silver hair.

"Oh okay .......... well here you go"

"Thank's where did you find it"?

"In town" Anaya said while eating brownies that Tobi was handing out.

"How can I repay you"?

"Well..........." Anaya began

"We are having a party in our treehouse, and it would be an honour if you all came" Anaya said while blushing a bit.

"What do you think guys shall we go"? Hidan looked aroudn at the other Akatsuki memebers, and they were all nodding.

"It's a date"

"Okay well here you go" Uta handed them all invatations.

"So we will see you there then"

"Okay byeeeeeeee"! Everyone said as Deidara walked Uta and Anaya towards the door...........

They stood outside of the flat gates looking, at there to do list 'still need to do the shopping' they both thought, and so they made there way to the supermarket.

(**In Asda)**

Uta and Anaya were running around and jumping, in shopping trolleys while whizzing past the iles, they grabbed bean's, bun's, muffin's, well basicly anything they could get there mits on, if they didn't like it, they threw it behind their head's unfortunately Anaya threw dog food, at a 70 year old man's head and she was later escorted of the premises with Uta carrying the shopping, and being banned forever!

(**Night of the party**)

"Girl's people have started to arrive" Uta's mom said while making/cooking food for the party, while Anaya and Uta where letting people in through the front door.

"Heya just follow the path up to the a great time" Anaya said while taking people's jacket' Uta was in her bedroom getting changed into her lilac dress, with black dolly shoes on and make up done to perfection and hair up in a bun.

"Hey Uta can I come in ? It's just me, Anaya"

"Yeah sure"

"Wow, you look beautiful"

"Well know it's your turn to get ready sooooo come on go get changed, I will wait here and after your changed, I will do your makeup. okay"?

"Okay be right back"

(**20 mins later**)

Anaya walked into Uta's bedroom wearing a black boob-tube dress knee length, and dark-ish purple dolly shoes.

"Now that's what Im talking about, you look great"! Uta said while smiling at her.

"Thank-you" Anaya said while smiling back.

"Okay come and sit down over here while i put your makeup on" Anaya did as Uta said and about 30 mins later when Uta had finished doing Anaya's hair and makeup, they both walked downstaires to see shikamaru (who was wearing a blue suit) and Sai (who was wearing a black suit) waiting at the bottom of the staires for them.

"Wow Anaya you look amazing" Sai said while taking her hand and kissing her gently on the lips, then leading her up the path way towards the treehouse.

Shikamaru stood there just staring Uta with his big brown eyes.

"Come here beautiful" Shikamaru grabbed hold of Uta's and kissed her while having his arm's around her waist and Uta had her arm's around his neck.

"Come on lets go up to the treehouse where the real party is"

(**In the treehouse**)

Uta and shikamaru walked hand in hand along with Sai and Anaya who were also walking hand in hand, and they walked they got inside Anaya and Sai went of into a bedroom, and Uta and Shikamaru danced for a bit.

"Please can u get me a drink"? Uta asked Shikamaru. so he went of and while he was gone..................

"Great party"! Uta turned around only to see the all of the Akatsuki standing there.

"OMG you actually came, I am so glad to see all of you here" Uta said while hugging all of them.

"Sorry I will be right back" Uta said while walking over to the bedroom where Sai and Anaya had gone. She knocked 3 times and Anaya answered.

"Yeah"?

"oh sorry if I am interfering but the Akatsuki are here so please can you come and great them. I have"

"Okay" Anaya and sai walked out along with Uta towards where all of the Akatsuki were stood.

"Heya guys, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Sai , Sai meet the Akatsuki" They all said there helo's when Shikamaru came along with Uta's drink.

"Oh Shikamaru Come meet our friends A.K.A Akatsuki" He said 'hey' and so did they.

(**Down the street from the party**)

"Why are we going to a party, where most of our students will be"?

"Because we need a break from school Irukia, so just CALM down" Kakashi said while him and a load of other teachers, where walking towards Uta and Anaya's party.

(**Back at the party**)

The teachers walked up the path towards the treehouse, and saw a load of there students there and they were looking at them as if to say 'What the hell are you doing here' but the teachers just walked on by, looking for Anaya and Uta.

"Ahhhh they you are" Kakashi said to Anaya

"Oh erm......... hey it's youuuuu" Anaya said a bit confused with who it was because of the way they were dressed. Men looking good in their jeans and shirts and women in their dresses.

"Who are you" Anaya said aventualy

"Are you having a laugh" Kakashi started to say laughing

"It's me your chemistry teacher , but you can call me Kakashi"

"Orite hey sorry i couldn't recognise you becouse you look realy different but in good way you all look realy nice" Anaya said while smiling to all.

"I will just go get Uta" Anaya walked off while Sai stayed to talk to Irukia.

"Hey Uta, the teachers are here"

"Oh all ready. K, coming. Come on Shikamaru"

"Why the hell did you invite the teachers"?

"Oh because we had to make it up to Kakashi for a detention me and Anaya didn't attend to and a guess he didn't want to come alone which, is understandable"

"Oh I see So you wanted them here"?

"Yeah I guess . sooo what, come on lets go, why are you making a big deal anyways"

"Never mind come on then" As they both walked of towards where the teachers were Shikamaru kissed Uta on the lips.

"Oh wow you all look great" Uta said while saying 'hey' to her teachers.

"And well so do you" they all said to Anaya and Uta together.

Oh i wonder what they are gona do at the party. maybe play some games ( looks around) . hope you all enjoy :D x


	4. Spin the bottle

**Chapter 4**

"Hey it's Anaya and Uta! Let's go say hi" The two girls, one with long blonde hair, the other with short black hair, both walked over to the hostess's of the party.

"Hey Uta and Anaya"

"OMG! you came. YAY, YAY, YAY" Uta hugged Shina (A.N. the one with blonde hair) and Anaya hugged Yuki (A.N. the one with black hair)

"Like how long has it been. Two years" Anaya said while hugging Shina and Yuki to death.

"Okay Anaya you can let go of them now, I know we havn't seen them in ages, but............. LET'S PARTY!" Uta shouted wildly, while jumping on a table and started to dance, with a blue WKD bottle in her hand.

"DJ pump up the MUSIC! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"She's right, let's have a good time"

Anya, Shina and Yuki all jumped on to individual, small, round, table's and started dancing.

(**Somewere outside away form the treehouse**)

"Hi Sasuke" A pink haired girl called.

"Wana come and join me?" Sakura asked while sitting on a bench, trying to impress Sasuke, with wearing a black mini skirt and a short top. (A.N. ewwwwwwwwww OMG why did I even think of that........OMG bad images ewwwwwwwww)

"Hummmmmmmm. With you, not a chance, I have my eye on someone" and with that Sasuke walked off leaving Sakura in tears (A.N. silly bitch!).

"Now where is she, maybe she's the treehouse" Sasuke walked up the path towards the party, and saw her dancing on a table, looking a bit tipsy.

"Hey Yuki"

"Oh hi Sasuke, wana join me" Yuki asked while dancing all over the table.

"Yeah i would love to" Sasuke jumped up on to the table and started to dance.

Shina was the only one that was dancing all alone. Uta had Shikamaru, Anaya had Sai and Yuki had Sasuke. Shina jumped down from the table, and started to walk down the path away from the party.

"All alone. Need some company"

"What, what who said that?" Shina turned around to find Gaara looking right at her deeply, in her blue eyes. And she had a crush on him since year 1 and it's now year 9.

"Ohhhhh hi Gaara, what are you doing out here?"

"I came to tell u something"

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Shina asked giggling a bit.

"I love you"

Shina stopped giggling and looke kinda paralised.

"Erm.... Shina are you okay?"

"Me yeah am fine it's just that I love you to"

Gaara and Shina started kissing like there was no tommorow.

(**20 mins later**)

Shina and Gaara walked hand in hand into the treehouse and everyone stopped and just stared at them two for like 15 seconds...... then went back to partying.

"I was wondering were you went, but there's oblivously no need for an explanation, and at least you got your wish" Yuki was saying while jumping down form the table with Sasuke and Anaya and Uta jumped down also with there boyfriends.

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" A guy with blonde hair said.(A.N. Naruto if you didn't already relise)

"Ummmmm okay then" A lot of people said while the DJ stoped the music.

"What do you say, Uta and Anaya seen as all though this is your party" naruto asked while realy close up to them.

"Yeah okay it could be fun, what about you Anaya?"

"Yeah sure"

(**10 mins later when everyone was sat in a cicle and had written there name on a piece of paper and had put it in a bag**)

"I say Anaya should go first" Uta said while sat next to her

"Ummmm okay then, please can I hav the bag" Kiba passed her the bag

"Gai" Anaya read out, and then fainted.

(**5 mins later**)

"Anaya snap out of it" Uta said while throwing some ice-cold water over her face

"OMG. am I okay do I have to kiss Gai"

"Nope, by fainting we just carried on with the game, so you only just got out of that"

With realief Anaya sat up and just joined in watchin the others kiss others, and if it was a realy bad pair Anaya and Uta, would put there hands over there mouths to stop them from laughing.

"Ororchimaru" A girl with dark brown curly hair said.

Orochimaru got up to where amy was sitting bent down and sat in front of her and then they kissed for like 3 mins.

"Okay i think thats enough" Naruto said with disgust "Break it up"

Orochimaru got up and went back to where he sat with people laughing at him.

"You know if that was me I would of kissed you for way more longer" Kabuto said looking right at Orochimaru while Orochimaru was on the floor nearly ahving a heart attack, and Kabuto had said it loud enough, for Uta and Anaya to of heard and they were on the floor, laughing there guts out.

"Okay Yuki your turn"

Yuki put her hand into the bag and pulled a piece of water paper out with.................

"ANAYA"

"WHAT! wait am not a lesbeian am not kissing another girl"

"Oh come on I don't realy ither but I don't wana be calleda chicken"

"Okay. but only as a friend-ship "

And with that they both kissed but only for a split second.

"wowowowowow. like was that to girls kissing" Jiraya asked with a lot of concern.

"Yes Jiraya but it wasn't a pretty sight" Kakashi said with a look of disgust on his face (A.N. well it is one of his students after all)

"Shina your turn"

she reached into the bag and pulled out the paper that said KIBA

"Kiba" Shina said while Kiba got up and walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. when Kiba went back to go sit at his place he looked over at Gaara who was giving him the look of death.

"And last but not least, Uta" Anaya said while smirking at her.

"No wait I think Anaya should get another go, seen as although she fainted on her first try"

Anaya put her hand into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper that said.....................

"Naruto"

Naruto got up and walked over to her, bent down and kissed her gently on the her lips.

"Wow your a good kisser" Anaya said to Naruto just as he was walking back to his place. Sai gave her a look but she just whispered

"But no wear near as good as you" And when she said this it put a smile back on Sai's face.

"And last but not least Uta"

Uta reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper with.......................

"Neji" ..............."!"

Neji stood up and walked over to Uta and kissed her on the cheek and then walked back to his place.

"Whoooo, glad thats over" Uta whispered to Anaya

"Awwww he isn't that bad"

"Girl that got off with another girl say WHAT!"

"you should give him a chance"

"Y I already have a boyfriend num-skull"

"Soooooo who's saying you carn't be friends with him"

"ME!"..........."Because he is weird and the only thing i like about him are his georgeus eyes, but thats it!"

Sorry for another short chapter its just that am tired and carn't be arsed writing anymore but i hope u enjoyed XD


	5. The begining of Itachi and Anaya

**Chapter 5**

As everyone got up form the circle Uta said.....

"Wait. the game isn't over"

"What are you talking about of course it's over" Anaya started

"Everyone has had a go"

"Not everyone" Uta said while her eyes gazzed over at the group of teachers.

"What! we are not playing, we only came because you owe US a detention" Kakashi said while standing upand walking over to Uta.

"Why? are you scared?"

"Well no of course not!" Kakashi protested while going a bit red in the cheeks, knowing if he and the other teachers did play this game, they could get anyone then it would go round school, and it would be a massive laughing stock.

"Fine we will play"

Everyone walked back to sit in a circle again, while the teachers wrote their names on a piece of paper, and put it in the bag along with everyone else's name.

"Okay" Anaya started

"I pick Irukia to go first"

Irukia put his hand in the bag and pulled it out saying........

"Kakashi"

"What! no offense to you Irukia but i don't want to kiss you" Kakashi said while him and Irukia stood up, and he placed his book on the floor.

"Uta are there any rules?" Anaya said while also standing up along with Uta.

"Yes. infact there is"

Irukia looked over joyed hoping it would be something like, *Two guys kissing is out of the question* until Uta said ...............

"Who ever's name is on the piece of paper you HAVE to kiss"

Irukia's head fell to the gorund with embarresment, he knew he would have to kiss Kakashi.

"Okay. You ready Kakashi?" Irukia asked while his voice shakey.

" never will be . b-u-u-u-u-u-u-t, if we have to then i guess"

Everyone's heart's were beating so loudly you could here them.

Kakashi pulled dwon his mask and after he had, he looked over to Uta and she passed out.

But while she passed out she missed them kissing (A.N. Why would she want to freak!..... wait I just put myself down :( )

"Uta wake up" Anaya said while pouring ice-cold water over her face (A.N. pay back lol)

"Okay i'm awake, get off me" Uta said while pushing Anaya off her, and feeling stupid knowing she had apssd out all because, her teacher had pulled his mask off.

"I feel so stupid" Uta said sounding sad.

"Why. He looked cute wait nope..... HANDSOME withput his mysteries mask on"

Uta got up and started walking around trying to find Shikamaru (A.N. he was proberly sleeping somewhere lol), when she bumped into Kakashi.

"Oh sorry.............." Her voice trailed of while relising who it was, Kakashi just stood their blushing like mad, and gave Uta a warm smileand walked off.

Uta walked off in the oppisite direction, only to find Sai making out with TEN-TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uta crepped away slowly

"ANAYA, ANAYA, ANAYA"

"What can you please quiten down" Anay said while sat on a bean-bag.

"I'm sorry but i have to tell you something!"

"Look if it's about Sai, he just broke up with me"

"OMG. I am sooooooo sorry!" Uta said sympetheticaly while hugging Anaya because she was crying her eyes out.

Uta decided not to tell Anaya about what she had seen, with Sai and Ten-Ten it would just make her more upset.

"I mean I gave him everything. we were so close2 Anaya broke off crying.

(**Some were near Anaya**)

"Guys I will be right back" Itachi said with a look of concern across his face.

"Okay, un" Deidara said while playing poka with Sasori, while the other Akatsuki members watched and was betting money on who would win. (A.N. I hope Sasori wins ! :) )

Itachi walked over slowly towards Anaya.........

"Anaya right?"

"Yes" Anaya said while looking up to see Itachi hovering over her.

"Wait Anaya, don't look into his eyes" Uta said while trying to push Itachi away. It was to late. They both looked deeply in to each others eyes. But instead off Itachi hurting Anaya, they both eneded up in a big field, covered in daises.

"For you" Itachi said while handing Anaya a rose.

"Thank-you, but where are we?"

"In a field" Itachi said laughing under his breathe.

"Yes, I know that, but where has everyone gone. Where's the party" Anaya went on

"No wait. don't tell me I already know" Anaya had heard of this before, by someone saying, something like ' If you look into Itachi's eyes he takes you be anywere.'

" Okay well when your done talking to your self, come and sit next to me, so we can talk, because that;s reason we are here"

Anaya did as he said and sat next to him under a big oak tree. (A.N. Awwwwwwwwwww how sweet!)

"I saw you crying at the party, and I don't like seeing people upset, It makes me sad"

Anaya looked at him the whole time he was talking until he asked.....

"So why were you crying" Anaya looked down at the grass, while making a daisy chain.

"My boyfriend broke up with me"

"Oh I see i am very sorry" As Itachi said this he amde his move. He got Anaya's face and turned it towards his.

"You won't be alone forever" he whispered as he kissed her gently, and she kissed back. Anaya didn't think it was wrong althogh her and her boyfriend had just broke up, she felt safe as Itachi put his arms around her as they kept on kissing.

When Anaya opened her eyes, she was back at the party still sat in the bean-bag.

'It was just a dream' Anaya thought as Uta, aproached her.

"Hey Anaya. How was your trip with _Itachi_" Uta said with a bit of sarcasim in her as she said this she looked over at where Itachi was, and Anaya looked to and Itachi winked at her.

"OMG! it wasn't a dream"


	6. Deidara's surprise

**Chapter 6**

Uta found Shikamaru in a bedroom, and as she walked in she found him lying on the bed.

"I don't think I have ever realy told you, how I feel about you Uta" Shikamaru said pushing Uta on to the bed.

"Oh Shikamaru!"

As Uta and Shikamaru happily played chess, Anaya was sat in the other bedroom with Itachi.(A.N. yes there are only two bedrooms)

"Anaya, since the day we met (A.N. when her and Uta went to their flat), I had this weird feeling, about you. I think......... I think ............ I love you"

Itachi looked up at Anaya to find her blushing a little in her snow white cheeks, which were now pink.

"And I know we hardly know each other, and you have just broken up with Sai" While Itachi was saying this, Anaya smiled and said.....

"FUCK Sai! He has been flirtacious with everyone lately" "Bastard" Anaya said under her breath trying to keep her-self form crying.

"It's okay to show your feelings" Itachi said while putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okay I think I love you to"

And by saying that, they sat on the bed making out.

(**In the lounge**)

"Awwwwwwww. Young love is all around" Kakashi said while Irukia agreed. They were sat next to each other, on the brown coloured sofa, drinking lager, while the other teachers were dancing with everyone.

(**In the bedroom where Uta and Shikamaru were**)

"Wow Shikamaru, your amazing"

"Yout to" Shikamaru said while they both got changed.

"Want to go dance"

"Yeah I would love to"

They both walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge.

"Uta. Do you know where Anaya is?" Sai askt while grabbing hold of her arm so he could talk to her privately.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Uta started, knowing that after he broke up with Anaya he went straight to another girl. And Uta and Anaya were realy close, so Uta went belizstick.

"I am not going to tell you where Anaya is. Why would I?" Uta shouted and the music went quiet and everyone stared at Sai and Uta arguing.

"I thought you were good guy Sai. But I was so a FUCKING man-whore, yeah thats right, I saw you making out with Ten-Ten.............. the shame! You have made Anaya so upset that you should go apologize, but nope I dont think she will forgive you, and I dont blame her. you fuking mother-fucker" And with that Sai stood up with his mouth-wide-open.

"Your not getting all of the fun Uta" Anaya said as her and Itachi walked up to Sai, Anaya said.........

"You will never get me back" And then Anaya punched his right in the mouth, Sai fell right to the floor and Kakashi ran up to him to see if he was okay, and he was and as Sai stood up Anaya said

"You can stay at the party. Just stay away from me!"

Sai walked off and the music started again and everyone just went back to what they were doing.

"Hey Itachi.......so are you and my cousin like a pair now, you make such a cute pair" Uta said smiling.

"Erm......... I think so" Itachi said with a look of happiness on his face.

"But... wait your cousins?"

"Yeah" Uta said laughing.

"Yeah.. you do kinda look a like"

"Erm........thanks" Uta said while giving Itachi a playful push.

"WOW Anaya. That was quite a punch" Kakashi said while taking another gulp of his lager.

"Drunk _yet_ Kakashi" Anaya said laughing.

"Nope, why do you want me drunk" Kakashi said while laughing a bit.

"YES" Uta interrupted.

Kakashi looked at Uta and burst out laughing, Uta and Anaya burst out laughing to.

"Come on Uta, lets go outside and get some fresh-air"

" Kakashi" 'Carn't wait till your drunk' Uta thought with a smile on her face.

(**Outside**)

"Well, full moon tonight"

"Yeah"

"Oh by the way Anaya, sorry if I shouted at Sai to much"

"Don't worry about it, he deserved it!"

"Uta..........Anaya..........Deidara's drunk come look it's soooooooo funny" Sasori said as the two girls started walking towards him and Sasori had carried Deidara on his back, to get him out of the house.

"What sould we do with him?" Sasori asked looking Uta in the eye's.

"I have a brilliant idea................ cruel but bloody funny" Anaya said while laughing high pitched.

"Well lets hear it then" Uta and Sasori said together realy concerned, but wanting to know dead badly what this idea was.

"Okay this what we are going to do" Anaya started as she was on the floor at this moment laughing sooo hard she looked like beetroot.

"We will put Deidara in an old people's home, and when he wakes up there will be a load of old people around him. It's like the ultimate prank"

"That's crazy" the red head said while looking at Uta hopeing she would agree.

"Well it is but, it's the perfect crime" Uta laughed, and by this time the two girls were on the floor laughing thir guts out once again.

"Okay. SASORI Deidara's getting away go get him and then we are all ready to go"

"Rodger that"

Once Sasori had Deidara on his back (A.N. at this point Deidara was throwing shots down his neck) they all set off towards the old folks home.

"Wait Deidara doesn't look old"

"Yeah your right Anaya he doesn;t he looks young and cute"

Sasori glared at Uta as she said this.

"Well carn;t we just buy a wig, and then decorate his face"

"Yeah, that might just work" Sasori replied to Anaya with a look of joy on his face.

So they headed to the wig shop (A.N. it was only 9:30pm but shops didn't close untill 10pm)

(**At the wig shop**)

"Okay lets see... ohhhhhh this ones perfect, what do you think Uta?"

"I think Sasori's losing patience, waiting for us outside and ................. oh-no........Deidara's waking up. (A.N. on the way he had knocked him self out witch was a good thing so he didnt know what was going on)

"Okay I will just buy this then we will be outta here"

(**Outside the shop**)

"Where......where am I?" Deidara said sturring while trying to get off Sasori's back.

"It's okay, your safe, your with us" (A.N. A bet he feels much better knowing that ! lol)

"Okay talking bunny-rabbit"

"Night-night"

*****

_Hope you enjoyed! x_


	7. Here comes Tokio Hotel

**Chapter 7**

Deidara's eyes fluttered open and saw like a zillion old people (A.N JOKE! only 5 people XD)

"OOOOOOOOOOH dear, you are cute!" Deidara stared at the women like she was crazy.

"W-where am I?!"

"Why, hunny, you're in Konaha retirement home, your adorable son and Granddaughters dropped you off"

"I'm only 16, yeah!"

"Thats we I said when I first got in here, but you're only lying to yourself"

"PHONE, GIMME A PHONE"

"Ermmm......., over by the fire exit " Deidara ran to the phone and dialled for someone to save him from the wretched hands of Grandma's, Anaya answered.

"Hi Grandad!!!!"

".Soooooooooooooooooooo D.E.A.D, yeah"

"Awwww, grandfather needs a nap"

"Look, come and get me and I won't hurt you, but if I have to _walk_ back to the party, you will get a smack!"

"Oh Grandad, kinky!" Deidara put the phone down and waited about 10 minutes for a car to come and pick him up, but nothing so he walked on his own sober.

(Back at the party)

"Have you got the car ready so you can pick up grandad"

" can walk" Anaya said with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure thats a good idea? Because Sasori said he can get realy mad and it isn't a nice sight when he gets like that "

As Uta said this Deidara walked through the door and marched right up to Anaya with a angry face.

"Oh there you are! where have you been?"

"Cut the crap.... oh no oh no" Deidara started flapping his hands in front of his face like fanning it.

"Oh you have done it now"

"What do you mean Sasori?"

"I am going to have a bf, yeah" Deidara said looking round for a piece of paper so he could write down a complaint.

"What The Fuck is a bf?"

"He is going to have a ....... Bitch fit!"

"It's okay Deidara calm down" Uta said going over to him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Wheres Anaya and Sasori ran off to now....... the pussys, yeah"

"Ermm i'm not sure ...but please don't hurt them Deidara"

"Ha you're right, I should hurt you too 'cause you were also involved, yeah"

and with that Deidara slapped Uta across the face.

"What...what was that for?!"

"For putting me into an old people's home, yeah!"

but before Deidara could say anything else, Uta punched him right in the face.

"What was that for, yeah?!"

"...For slapping me"

"What, so you give me a nose bleed, yeah?!"

"Ha, you deserved it!" Uta said walking off to find Anaya, who ran off with Sasori when Deidara marched up to them.

"Hey Anaya, Sasori, wait up!"

Uta found them running into the kitchen.

"OK, hurry up so I can close the door" answered Anya as she pulled Uta into the room

"Deidara is looking for the both of you"

"Yeah, we know that's why we were running!"

While the three of them were talking amongst themselves, the door opened.

"I have you now, MWHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh shit, Deidara we are soooo sorry we thought it would be funny hahahaha" *cough* but obviously not"

"That's right, Anaya, it isn't funny but I can't be arsed fighting so let's just forget it, but do you know where Shina is?"

"Mmmm, ok, glads that over and i'm not actually sure where she is, why you into her? (a/n: or want to get into her! LOL wow this dirty mind is like a convenience store, open 24/7!)

"HELL YEAH!!" Deidara said while they all walked to where the music was and started dancing.

"Oh, it's Shina, HEY SHINAAAA!"

"Hi, Deidara right?"

"Right, I just wanted to say I LOOVE YOUUU!"

"Shina, is there a problem here?" Gaara said while walking up to Shina and putting his hand around her hips.

"Hey, get of her, she's mine, BITCH, YEEEEAH?!"

"Oh really? want to take this outside?"

"No, Gaara, don't!"

"No, it's fine, I accept this guys invitation, yeah"

so they both went outside and prepared themselves (a/n: not with penises)

Where as inside Uta went looking for Kakashi to see if he was drunk, and she found him lying accross the sofa in the lounge

"Hey Kakashi, you drunk yet?"

"Hahahahaha....nope" Kakashi sat up so Uta could sit down, and he looked up at her.

"You okay Kakashi?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I"

"Idon't know HAHAHAHA"

"Okay are you sure your not drunk?"

"Ha what you mean me?, don't make me laugh" and with that Uta's head fell on Kakashi's right shoulder.

"Okay come on " Kakashi picked up Uta (a.n. who had fallen asleep) and took her into a spare bedroom and layed her onto the bed and he sat with her untill she woke up.

(20 minutes later)

Gaara and Deidara where still outside and by this time everyone else was watching them fight.

"Whooooo I carn't be arsed, this is stupid , Shina is mine and Im her boyfriend"

"Fine we will ask Shina who she wants, yeah"

"Shina, who do you want? me or this guy who says he's your boyfriend, yeah"

"Deidara, Gaara is my boyfriend so i choose him, but we can still be friends"

"No, yeah!" and with that Deidara walked of back to the party along with everyone that was watching and behind them was Shina and Gaara walking hand-in-hand.

---------

The couple went threw the door. but where blinded by a beam of light, Anaya rose from undera stage

"Hey Konaha, are you ready!!!!!" people screamed but it wasn't loud enough

"I said ARE YOU READY!!, Thats good enough, right mummy dearest got me and Uta, some special guests tonight, please welcome TOKIO HOTEL"

The group came on stage,but another figure pounced on the lead singer, Uta-fully clothed in Tokio hotel merchandise

"OMG BILL HAVE ME"

(a.n. this is a little scene from before)

"......Please welcome Tokio Hotel"

Uta's eyes flashed open,she jumped up from the bed,but Kakashi grabbed her arm

"Woah there,where you going?"

"Well duh! my favourite bands on! now outta my way biatch!"

(a.n. now you know how, Uta gets there ^^)

"Uuuuuuuuuuuta!" Anaya panted as she tried to pull the crazed fangirl off a terrified Bill.

"NO,HE WANTS ME!"

"N-n-n-no I don't"

"SAY YOU DO OR DIE!" Uta gave Bill a threatening look, when a voice came from behind her

"Uta,leave him alooooooone" said girl turned around and saw her lover (:P)

"Oooo Shika"

Shikamaru lifted Uta down from the stage

"Uta! what are you doing to poor Bill,they came here to play, not to be tortured"

"Your right,I will go apologise" Uta replied as she climbed back on stage and went up to bill

"Hey erm...... am sorry about before I guess I was excited to you"

"Oh no worry's,you can stay on stage while we perform if u wana?"

"Wow realy OMG yus of course I will yay sooooooooo awesome!"

_Lyrics - Scream_

**You get up**

**And somebody tells you**

**Where to go to**

**When you get there**

**Everybody's telling you**

**What to do**

**Thank you**

**It's been another**

**Bloody Monday**

**And noone**

**Is asking what you wanted**

**Anyway**

**NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN**

**NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN**

**SCREAM 'till you feel it**

**SCREAM 'till you believe it**

**SCREAM and when it hurts you**

**Scream it out loud**

**SCREAM 'till you feel it**

**SCREAM 'till you believe it**

**SCREAM and when it hurts you**

**Scream it out loud**

**Scream... (Scream it out loud)**

**Watch out**

**Stay awake**

**They're lurking**

**Obsess you**

**They are always**

**Working**

**Promising**

**Everything you**

**Never asked for**

**And one day**

**It'll be too late**

**And you'll**

**Beg for more**

**NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN**

**NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN**

**SCREAM 'till you feel it**

**SCREAM 'till you believe it**

**SCREAM and when it hurts you**

**Scream it out loud**

**SCREAM 'till you feel it**

**SCREAM 'till you believe it**

**SCREAM and when it hurts you**

**Scream it out loud**

**Scream...**

**Back to zero**

**Your time's about to come**

**Let them know**

**You're not just anyone**

**(Scream...)**

**Your time's about to come**

**SCREAM 'till you feel it**

**SCREAM 'till you believe it**

**SCREAM and when it hurts you**

**Scream it out loud**

**SCREAM 'till you feel it**

**SCREAM 'till you believe it**

**SCREAM and when it hurts you**

**Scream it out loud**

**Shut up!**

**NO 'coz you feel it**

**NO 'coz you believe it**

**NO and when it hurts you**

**Scream it out loud**

**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

**Scream it out loud**

**SCREAM...!**

Everyone was cheering and clapping for them and Shina shouting Tom's name

"Thanks everyone hope you liked it we will take a quick break and we will be back and playing more for you!" Bill, followed by Tom and the others walked of stage and down towards the treehouse.

"Exscuse me but where are the drinks?" Bill asked Yuki

"Oh" Yuki blushed

"They are in the kitchen... oh wait you don't no where that is do you? I will take you" Bill followed Yuki ,while as the other band members took a walk, around the whole treehouse.

---------

"Hey Anaya, wasn't that song great!?" Uta said while walking towards the bench, that was just outside the treehouse where Anaya was sat.

"Yeah it was...pretty good a guess"

"Oh, there you are Uta!"

"Oh hey Kakashi"

"Okay well I will see you guys later, am gona be going this way now" Anaya walked away while pointing her finger in the direction she was walking.

"Dont you 'Hey Kakashi' me!"

"Oh, what the hell have I done this time?"

"Well lets see you called ma biatch,and then just walked of because of some band!"

"Oh yeah, well I love them they are soooooo awesome ... but anyways why do you care?"

"No reason"

"Well then, I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay bye"

Uta walked away when a ginger/black haired girl ran past her into the treehouse, both Uta and Kakashi ran after her into the treehouse.

"Hey, who are you?"

"Oh hey Uta, its me Suzu" as she said this Uta flung her arms around her as giving her a hug

"Oh my goodness, its bin ages"

"Yeah I know, and i heard about you and Anaya having a party I thought I would come along and supprise you"

"Well am glad you came, and am sure Anaya will be to, but I have no idea where she has gone........."

"OMFG am I seeing things or.... or is that Hidan?"

"Well we kinda invited the whole of Akatsuki.... want to meet him"

"Yes ... omg.....yes!"

Uta and Suzu walked up to Hidan (a.n. he was in the living room) and Suzu just stood straight infront of him while Uta sat next to him on the sofa.

"Hey Hidan, this is my friend Suzu"

"Oh,hey bitch"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry Suzu he swears all the time and calles everyone his 'bitch'"

"Oh, okay then well see you later then Uta"

"Yeah okay,I will let you two get to know each other" Uta turned around but to see Kakashi in her face, so she just walked past him and carried on walking, untill she got outside and she sat down on the bench, just outside of the treehouse.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing out here"

"Oh hey Shikamaru, I just wanted to come outside because it is getting a bit crowded inside the house, hahahahahahaha"

"Yeah, I know hahaha"

---------

"I no what we can play"

"Okay Suzu lets here it" (a.n. everyone was in the living room including Tokio Hotel :) )

" Lets play 7 minutes in heaven" Suzu started smiling a cheesey grin

"Oh god, okay lets vote put you'r hand up if u want to play" Everybodys hand went on including Uta's.

"Okay then, lets do this" Anaya shouted as she just walked in the living room.


	8. Seven minutes in heaven

Chapter 8

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!! YOU'RE MINE, FOR SEVEN WHOLE MINUTES!"

Naruto started strutting around the room while pointing at Yuki. He pulled her up then dragging her to the closet

~In the closet~

".......Can I touch your boob?"

"No"

"Can I kiss you?"

"No"

"Not even on the cheek?"

"Err, no!"

"Can I stroke your hair?"

Yuki stared at him, slightly scared and moved her hand into her bag, where lay the pepper spray.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!"

Naruto came running out holding his hands over his eyes and ran straight to a sink. Yuki followed with a smile on her face and said,

"Now, wasn't that fun!"

"WAIT! I thought that Tokio hotel were going to play some more songs!"

Shina stood up on the sofa and put on a really cute face, looking at Tom. Tom couldn't resist.

"Oh yeah! Come on Bill, get your singing voice back on. Gustav,Georg get your rocking heads on!"

"Hey, you don't have to tell us what to do, we already have them on! We always do, okay?" Georg looked directly at Tom, trying to keep an angry face, but ended up laughing.

"GUYS! calm down! We will perform two more songs then we'll carry on playing this game... or whatever Uta and Anaya have in mind to play."

Uta and Anaya looked at each other with big smirks on their faces...they knew exactly what they wanted to do.

~ outside on stage ~

-Live every second-

**From today all days are only half as long**

**Nothing left to love about**

**Yesterday is one million years ago**

**Day before already went down**

**Time's been replaced by a countdown**

**The sun is shining in the night**

**So here are words just think twice**

**Wake me up, cause time is running out,**

**Running out**

**Running out, running out**

**Live every second**

**Here and now**

**Don't let go**

**Live every second**

**Here and now**

**Don't let go**

**Before it's to late**

**Before it's to late**

**From today our life is just a TV show**

**You can even get a planet for free**

**The whole galaxy is chilling out**

**And time is all you can see**

**Don't look back, it's now, it's all that counts**

**Remember that before you forget**

**So here are words just think twice**

**Wake me up, the time is running out,**

**Running out**

**Live every second**

**Here and now**

**Don't let go**

**Live every second**

**Here and now**

**Don't let go**

**Wake up**

**Wake up**

**Wake up**

**Stop it now**

**Wake up [5x]**

**WAKE UP!**

**Live every second**

**Here and now**

**Don't let go**

**Live every second**

**Here and now**

**Don't let go**

**Before it's to late**

**Before it's to late**

**Wake up**

**Stop it now**

"OKAY EVERYONE HERE IS ONE MORE SONG!"

-Instant Karma-

**Instant karma's gonna get you**

**Gonna knock you right on the head**

**You better get yourself together**

**Pretty soon you gonna be dead**

**What in the world you're thinking of**

**Laughing in the face of love?**

**What on earth are you trying to do?**

**It's up to you - yeah you**

**Instant karma's gonna get you**

**Gonna look you right in the face**

**Better get yourself together darling**

**Join the human race**

**How in the world you gonna see**

**Laughing at fools like me?**

**Who in the hell do you think you are?**

**A superstar? Well, right you are**

**Well we all shine on**

**Like the moon and the stars and the sun**

**Well we all shine on**

**Everyone come on**

**Instant karma's gonna get you**

**Gonna knock you off your feet**

**Better recognize your brothers**

**Everyone you meet**

**Why in the world are we here?**

**Surely not to live in pain and fear**

**Why in earth are you there**

**When you're everywhere?**

**Come and get your share**

**Well we all shine on**

**Like the moon and the stars and the sun**

**Well we all shine on**

**Come on and on and on on on**

**Well we all shine on**

**Like the moon and the stars and the sun**

**Yeah we all shine**

**On and on and on on on**

**Yeah we all shine on**

**Like the moon and the stars and the s**

**Yeah we all shine on**

**Like the moon and the stars and the sun**

**Well we all shine on**

**Like the moon and the stars and the sun**

**Well we all shine on**

**Like the moon and the stars and the sun**

back in the room in the tree house ~

Everyone sat back down, including Tokio Hotel, girls all over them.

"Oh please! are we gunna play the game or not?" Anaya stood up and looked at the girls that were sat on the band. They girls shrugged but sat up on the sofa...scared of Anaya's wrath.

"Okay everyone, put a symbol on the piece of paper I just gave you all, and then put it in this real cool hat!" Anaya showed the hat to everyone. It was a denim cap which looked big enough to put... a lot of paper in.

There were a few minutes of silence while everyone was sat back in a circle writing on the pieces of paper; there was only one pen that was being past around ."Hey Shikamaru, what have you drawn on yours?"

"Oh that's a surprise baby." Shikamaru winked at Uta and she let out a giggle, then went back to drawing her own. As for the others around them, they had finished drawing what they had drawn on their paper.

"Okay is that all done? Good now to start with the game...finally."

Shina put her hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Dynamite?"

"Oh yeah hun. That's me!" Deidara stood up and walked towards the closet door, as for Shina, her head hung down.

"Hey," Gaara grabbed hold of Shina's hand. "Don't do anything we wouldn't." He winked at her and she walked away with a smile on her face "Is there anything we don't do?" Gaara laughed a little.

- In the closet -

"I am over here, yeah." Deidara told Shina, as she was walking into a wall; there were no lights, it was all pitch black.

"Hehe... oh yeah." Shina walked over to Deidara, who had his arms open so he could catch her in case she fell. Which she did that very moment.

"Oh sorry, I am a bit clumsy tonight." She giggled.

"Oh don't worry, yeah, we can all be clumsy sometimes, if you know what I mean?" Deidara nudged Shina, and gave her a wink. "Okay so aren't we supposed to be doing something, yeah?"

"Yes... but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh well, I'm sure if he was in a closet with another girl, he would do something with her."

Shina slapped Deidara across the face.

"NO HE WOULDN'T!!" She started walking towards the door. As Shina walked away, Deidara grabbed her arm and turned her around, and started kissing her.

"Come on, yeah." He said with an evil smirk.

"What the hell are you doing, you fucking moron?!" Shina tried pushing him of her, but it didn't work because Deidara was MUCH stronger. She could only cry.

- In the living room -

"What is going on in there?!" Gaara was getting angry, because he could suddenly hear Shina screaming for Deidara to get off her.

"Fuck this shit" Gaara ran at the door and kicked it. The door came open. Gaara ran for Shina, ripped Deidara off her and gave her a hug. He wouldn't let her go. He looked at the other person in the closet.

"Sand coffin!" Sand surrounded Deidara.

"What's going on, yeah?!"

--------

"Oh thank you Gaara, it was awful!" Shina started crying again, with mascara running down her face. Across the room, Tom also saw Shina crying so he got up off the floor, pushing all of the girls off him, and walked towards her.

"Shina? Are you okay?" Tom leaned down to her level.

"And who are you?" Asked Gaara, hiding Shina behind him.

"Gaara it's okay." Shina kissed Gaara on the cheek, who shrugged and walked away. She turned to Tom. "Yes I am okay now thank you."

Shina gave Tom a small smile from the corner of her mouth. Tom helped her up off the floor, and they walked back towards the circle, sitting down with everyone else.

"Piercings?" Sai stood up as he said this, and just looked at everyone, but then finally Bill stood up

"Ja, that's me." Bill smiled, but in a nice friendly way.

They both walked over towards the closet and Bill was about to shut the door but then..

"OMG BILL IS GAY!! HE'S GOING TO GET OFF WITH ANOTHER GUY!!" Anaya looked at Bill and laughed out loud after she said this, but Bill just glared at her. Uta tapped Anaya's arm.

"Anaya shut up!" Bill looked at Uta and smiled at her as if to to say 'thanks'.

~In the closet~

"So we are in the closet now, what do you want to do?" Bill stood there as Sai just looked at him and rambled on about things.

"Don't laugh at my English accent, okay?"

"Okay, but I think you have such a nice voice" Sai smiled at Bill and walked closer to him and put his arms around Bill's neck.

"WOAH!! I am NOT gay. Yes people say I look like a girl but please don't think I am, because i can assure you I am not!"

"Oh come on one kiss wont hurt" And with that Sai pressed his lips against Bill's and Bill gave in and kissed back. Sai wanted more than just a kiss so he started un-doing Bill's buttons on his shirt, Bill broke away from Sai,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

"No one will find out, and I find you irresistible!" Sai looked at him with really big cute eyes, Bill did NOT fall for it.

"I told you before that I am NOT gay, okay. It's fine if you are, I have nothing against it, but I am not! I think this has gone too far already!"

Sai wasn't having any off it, so he just pounced on Bill and tried to kiss him again... but with a little more tonsil-tennis...

"Okay I didn't think I was gunna have to use this, but seen as all though you won't take no for an answer..." Bill pulled out a pocket knife, threw Sai off him, got up then slowly backed away from Sai.

"TOM!! TOM!!" Bill shouted from inside of the closet as Sai was trying to shut Bill by putting his hand over his mouth. Bill cut Sai's finger, so he would get his hand away from his mouth, but Sai didn't shriek; he just let out a moan, and Bill was really scared at this point because it was like a sexual moan.

"Oh dear, bondage are we?" Bill mumbled underneath Sai's hand, so he dropped his hand away from his mouth.

"Thanks..." Bill said. He ran for the door after he said this. He grabbed the door handle and was about to open the door, but Tom opened it from the other side.

Bill fell into Tom's arms and Tom bent down, right into Bill's face.

"Are you okay brother?"

"Yes"

They both smiled at each other. Shina and Uta were hugging each other and screaming at the super cute sight.

"What a drag" Shikamaru grabbed hold of Uta and dragged her away from the BIG scene

"HEY!? were are you taking me? that is a once in a life time thing!" Shikamaru ignored her and carried on walking.

-Back in the living room-

"Hunky?"

Anaya stood up and looked around to see who it was. She looked down at Itachi thinking it could of been him

"It isn't me sweet--"

"It's mee!"

Itachi got interrupted by Kiba as he walked over to Anaya and took her hand.

"Hey!, don't do anything to her I wouldn't" Kiba looked back around to Itachi and just smiled.

--- inside the closet ---

Kiba shut the door while Anaya went and sat down on the floor,

"Look I er, kind of guessed you and Itachi are a 'pairing' now?, so am not going to force myself on to you but we can do something if you want, we don't have to tell Itachi"

Kiba looked at Anaya and winked at her.

"Hahaha us do something together?, you're joking right?" Anaya started laughing

"No sorry Kiba-Kun I have relised Itachi is my real soul mate" Anaya flashed a smile into Kiba's direction he smiled back.

"So, how's life?" Kiba asked while sitting down next Anaya. She replied and started telling him all about Sai and the break up.

----outside of the closet ---

"I hope they are not doing anything"

"Itachi, if they were doing something we would here noises" Uta looked at Itachi and stuck her tongue out.

"That's not funny Uta"

"Yeah,yeah, well TIMES UP ANYWAY!!" Uta shouted so Kiba and Anaya could hear her, but the closet door didn't open.

Uta walked over to the door and banged really hard on to it. Kiba opened the door and walked out and following him was Anaya

"Have a nice time?" Uta asked while winking at Anaya.

"Yeah we had a lovely chat"

"Lovely chat?, have you been talking pills Anaya?" Anaya burst out laughing while grabbing Uta's hand.

"Come on,back to the circle we go"

Anaya linked arms with Uta and started skipping while singing the 'follow the yellow brick road' from Wizard Of Ov.

They sat back down; Anaya sitting on Itachi's lap and his arms around her waist, and Uta cuddle up to Shikamaru.

"Come on, I will show you what you really mean to me, I will show you what it's like to be my girlfriend, and that I am better then that 'band' Shikamaru whispered into Uta's ear and then looked at her and winked.

"Shikamaru? look you're not jelous are you? You don't have to be *laughter* Look you're my boyfriend and I love you for that but TokioHotel are just a band me and Shina LOVE"

Uta smiled at Shikamaru, he smiled back.

"I know but come with me, I really do want to show you how much you mean to me" he got hold of Uta's hand and held it, while standing up with Uta. They both faced everyone in the circle

" Carry on with the game don't worry about us"

Anaya looked at Uta while they both walked off hand in hand.

"You go girl!! You give him one GOOD!! show him what you got, and smack it all over the floor!!"

"OH MY GOD Anaya I am so proud to call you my cousin *laughter*" Uta turned around to say.

Anaya just gave a big smile to her in reply.

While Shikamaru and Uta walked off, everyone was laughing from what Anaya had said even Bill, Tom, Georg and Guztav who were sitting on the floor next to each other while some girls tryed to flirt with them, and it just failed big time because they wern't interested.

"Well this has been real fun guys, but I think it's time we were off" Bill stood up saying, while the rest of the band stood up aswell.

"Thankyou for inviting us Anaya"

"Ha anytime boys, anytime" she replied with a tipsy smile on her face.

"UTA!!" Bill shouted while Shika, and her were opening the door to the bedroom, uta turned around to see Bill there. He gave her a hug and thanked her too as did the rest of them.

"Bye everyone" But before they walked out of the tree house Tom gave Shina a hug, and she just went all red but Gaara was there so it was pretty awkward so Shina just walked off and Gaara gave him a deathly glare as if to say' touch my girlfriend feel my sand ' .

And so the band went home, but the party was still on, and so was the excitement for Uta and Shikamaru in the bedroom.

OMG!! :0 sorry I havn't put this up sooner, my goal was for it to be put up by christmas yeeaah never happened sorry, but at least it's up know *does happy dance* and now on to chapter 9 I promise I will have it up quicker than chapter 8 was put up well hope you enjoyed comment if you liked it thaaanks xox


End file.
